Better Than That
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: "That creepy cashier guy was right…We're in love." KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I updated "Ten Moments I Loved You" really early so I thought 'Why not write a one shot?' so I did…This is based on "Misery Bear Prepares For A Date."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

It was Valentine's Day and all four boys had dates except for Carlos. James was out with Rachel, Logan was out with Camille and Kendall was gonna have a date with Jo. Kendall was especially excited. He and Jo were gonna have a romantic dinner at the apartment. Kendall was gonna cook the meal. He wanted it to be the perfect date. He shaved, he put on some of his best perfume, and he ironed his best suit carefully and put it on. He sculpted his hair to perfection with a little help from James. He lit a candle in the middle of the table he and Jo would sit down. Since Carlos didn't have a date for Valentine's Day he was helping Kendall to cook.

"Hey, Kendall, can I cut the sausages?" Carlos asked, smiling. They were cooking spaghetti and Carlos wanted to try cutting with the knife for once. No one ever let him touch a knife before.

"No way! You holding a knife is bad news," Kendall said, laughing. In Carlos' opinion, Kendall looked very handsome in his black suit. Carlos' cheeks went red when Kendall caught him staring. "I guess you think I look good, huh?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up, Kendall!" Carlos said, chuckling before going over to Kendall to tickle him. Soon, Kendall tickled him back and they were having a tickle fight. Laughter filled the room until Kendall looked at his watch.

"Aw, man…An hour left…Let's hurry up and do this!" Kendall said, cutting the sausages quickly. Carlos boiled the noodles and Kendall made the sauce. They placed the spaghetti on top of the plate, looking delicious. Kendall garnished it with a fancy looking leaf.

"Why do you need to put that leaf thing?" Carlos asked, scratching his head.

"To make it look fancier," Kendall replied.

"Don't we need to bake a cake or something for dessert?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, crap…I forgot…How about we just run over to the store and buy a cake? We've got some time left, anyways," Kendall said.

"That sounds good," Carlos said, before running out of the apartment with Kendall trailing behind him. They ran to the nearest bake shop to pick out a cake. Carlos pressed his face against the glass between himself and the cakes. They all looked so delicious.

"Kendall! How about this one?" Carlos asked, pointing to a chocolate cake.

"Jo doesn't like chocolate cake!" Kendall said, looking around.

"I haven't met anyone who doesn't like chocolate cake! Is Jo a monster? Only monsters would hate chocolate cake!" Carlos joked. Kendall chuckled and punched Carlos in the arm playfully. The short boy stuck his tongue out and Kendall ruffled his hair. The laughter stopped when they heard the cashier speak.

"Ah…Young love," The cashier said, laughing softly.

"Uh…No, sir, we're best friends…We're not in love," Kendall said, feeling heat pool in his cheeks.

"But it looks like you _are _in love…Like, more than best friends," The cashier said, smiling.

"Are we in love, Kendall? No?" Carlos asked, smiling. Kendall shook his head. "See? We aren't!" Carlos said. The cashier just smiled and shook his head, going back to work.

"That was awkward…" Kendall whispered. He looked around for a cake that Jo would like and he found one. It was heart shaped and it looked expensive but he bought it anyway. He and Carlos ran back to the apartment.

"Okay, five minutes 'till Jo comes…Carlos, go in our room," Kendall said, running in the bathroom to check on his hair.

"Okay, see you after your date, Kendall! Have fun!"Carlos yelled, going into his and Kendall's room. The blond haired boy sat on one of the chairs with his back straight, waiting for Jo to come through the door.

It's been an hour and Jo hasn't come yet. Kendall lay back on his seat, pouting. Maybe Jo was just running late. Kendall heard his ring tone. It was a text from Jo saying she couldn't come. Kendall's face fell. He stomped over to his room and ripped the tie off his suit, throwing it to his bed.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Jo didn't come! All those things I did for the date went to waste!" Kendall said, his voice cracked.

"Well, it doesn't_ have to_ go to waste! Can _we_ eat that dinner you made?" Carlos asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…Yeah…Sure," Kendall said, his mood brightening up slightly. Carlos smiled and took Kendall's hand, leading him to the dining table. Kendall pushed a chair back, gesturing Carlos to sit on it. Once his best friend was seated, he pushed it back in and went to his own seat. They had a lot of fun. They made jokes, shared stories and it was just so fun. They even had a cake fight. It was even better than any of the dates Kendall had with Jo.

"So, Kendall…How do we end this 'date?'" Carlos asked. Kendall laughed softly and went over to his best friend to kiss him passionately. They pulled away for a second before bringing their lips together again. Kendall pulled back to look at Carlos' face. His best friend looked completely shocked.

"Uh…K-Kendall?" Carlos stuttered, tracing his finger across his lip.

"Yes?" Kendall asked, smirking.

"Are we going out? Because you sort of kissed me," Carlos said, blushing.

"Yeah…We're going out…I mean, if you wanna," Kendall said.

"I want to," Carlos answered simply.

"Good…Now, before we do anything, I'm gonna break up with Jo," Kendall said, grinning. He picked up his cellphone and called Jo.

"Hello?" Jo said, sounding totally happy.

"It's Kendall…I'm breaking up with you," Kendall said simply. He ended the call before Jo could say anything more. He didn't ever wanna hear her voice again.

"So, can I have my third kiss now?" Carlos asked, looking to the side shyly. Kendall smiled and tilted his new lover's head up to meet his gaze. Carlos' gorgeous brown eyes were twinkling with anticipation, waiting for a Kendall to lean in. Kendall finally leaned in, enjoying the kiss. He knew now who his heart really belonged to. When they pulled away, Carlos said some unexpected choice of words.

"That creepy cashier guy was right…We're in love."

**A/N: So, there it is…The ending is crappy because my brother kept pestering me about passing him "Nothing Even Matters" to his cellphone from mine because he wants it as his ringtone…Anyways, I love you guys and keep being awesome! Review?**


End file.
